Carla Drace
by Lord Pengu
Summary: Attending school at night for her own safety, Riho meets and befriends a young girl. What Riho doesn't know about her friend's past can't hurt her... atleast thats what she thinks. Uncover the past... become the past... HIATUS


**A/N: Okay, so here's my first Nightwalker fic. If I get anything wrong, please tell me. =P Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shido, Yayoi, Riho, or anything/anyone from Nightwalker......... but god I wish I did!! T.T sob sob**

****

****

Carla quietly drummed the beat to "Break Stuff" on to her desk. Having zoned out of the teachers lecture half an hour earlier, boredom was beginning to really take its toll on her. Finally giving up at pretending to listen, Carla rested her head down on her desk, long black hair cascading off its edges. A warm smile broke across her face as she looked toward her best friend. Riho, for some unknown reason, was still listening to every single word that old fart said, copying down notes too nonetheless!  
  
Deciding she needed a break, Carla crumpled up a paper ball and chucked it at her friend, hitting Riho at the side of the face.  
  
It took her a moment to register what just happened. Looking over, she spotted her raven headed friend, holding a hand over her mouth to stop the increasing giggles.  
  
"What?" She mouthed over to her, why did Carla always have to be such a nuisance in class?  
  
"...?" Carla just looked back at her, clearly confused.  
  
Looking up to make sure no one was watching, she ducked her head low, asking again quietly, "What?"  
  
"You work too hard!" Carla replied cheerfully, she too keeping her voice down.  
  
The brunette mentally sweat-dropped. "Thanks for your supported!"  
  
Carla merely smiled, seemingly not catching the sarcasm in her friend's voice.  
  
Shaking her head, she smiled at C-chan's childish nature. Returning to her note taking, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Carla was the first real friend Riho had meet after her... transformation.  
  
Now having to take night school to avoid the dangerous UV rays in the day, it was hard for her to act like a normal 17-year-old – well technically an 18-year-old but who's counting? Of course the curious question of Carla Drace did cross her mind a lot at first. Why would this healthy 16-year-old attend night school if she had no reason to? She wasn't a nightbreed, Riho was sure of that. Carla's blue eyes always shone with such emotion that no breed could imitate. She had a good soul, a soul that had not yet been tainted by death or monsters... Riho would make sure it would always stay that way.  
  
Shaking her head a bit to clear up her mind, Riho concentrated the rest of her energy back to the teacher, ignoring the lingering thoughts that continued to circle her head.  
  
Carla leaped happily from her seat, stretching her arms high over her head. Class had been announced over for the night a few moments ago, much to the relief of the students. Packing up her books, she happy swung her bag over her shoulder, skipping childishly over to Riho.  
  
Looking up from her book bag, the brunette just smiled, "I'll be a while, so you may as well go ahead of me."  
  
"Nah, that's ok. I'll wait!" Carla insisted, pulling up a chair and plopping herself down.  
  
Riho just shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself."  
  
15 minutes later the two teenagers were found chatting happily together, oblivious to the skin nipping cold that clawed at their hands and faces. The night was young and brisk, busy people hurrying off the trains pushed past them, not giving a second glance.  
  
"Hey! You know what we should do this weekend?"  
  
Riho jumped a bit at her friends sudden outburst, "W-What?"  
  
"We should have a sleep over!" Carla announced excitedly, wrapping her arms around her friends' in a half hug.  
  
"We- we should?" Riho asked nervously, dreading the very thought of it. How would she explain herself to Carla if she'd been found hiding in a closet the next morning? Shunning herself away from any and all possible light!  
  
"Ya! Unless you don't want to that is." She added quickly, no wanting to pressure her friend even more. Riho only bit her lip nervously, an annoying habit of hers. "I guess it'd be alright... but I'll have to check with Mr. Shido first!"  
  
"Yep yep, Of course! I'll check my mom tonight and we'll continue from there tomorrow- IF it's alright with your lover boy that is!" Carla giggled as a deep red sprung into Riho's features, earning herself a sharp smack across the back of her head.  
  
"OH! You don't have to hit so hard ya' know!" Carla whined, wincing as she gripped the back of her head with both hands. The only sympathy she received was a little "Humph!" from her right, "Well you deserved it!"  
  
"No I didn't." She mocked in a childish tone, whimpering back once she saw Riho raise her hand again, "Okay okay! I'll stop! Gees, give a girl some slack here!"  
  
"Never!" Riho exclaimed, smacking Carla again as she made her quick getaway.  
  
"Son of a! RI-CHAN!!" She cried, running to catch her friend.  
  
Riho only laughed, slowing down a bit to a small trot due to the quickly growing crowd. Coming to a stop, she jumped up and down a bit, trying to see what all the commotion was about. Hearing Carla's whining voice from behind, she quickly grasped the younger girls wrist, pushing her way up toward the front of the circle of bodies.  
  
"Riho? What's going on?"  
  
"Dunno..." She trailed off, standing up on to her tipee toes for a better look, "Gonna find out soon though." With a small push, the two friends found themselves in front of a bloody scene. Mutilated corpses were everywhere; the sickening thick scent irony of blood clogged the air.  
  
Carla gave a sharp in take of breath as she clamped her eyes shut, clinging onto Riho as if her life depended on it. "Riho... Riho I wanna go back... please Riho, lets go back..."  
  
Ignoring her friend, Riho looked around hastily, spotting a certain seductive law enforcement agent she knew all to well. "Hey! Hey Yayoi!"  
  
Turning, the older woman spotted the young vampire, quickly heading over to her, pulling the two teens aside.  
  
"Riho! What are you doing here?! I thought you were at school and- who's this?"  
  
"I was, teach let out a bit earlier tonight- this is my friend Carla." Riho explained, looking over Yayoi's shoulder. "Is Mr. Shido here too?"  
  
"Yes, him and Guni are currently checking the perimeter- Nasu, get these people out of here!" Yayoi yelled over to her colleague. "Is she ok?" She asked, looking at Carla in a weird way.  
  
Riho finally looked down at her friend. Carla's face was chalk white, her arms were shaking slightly from holding onto Riho so hard. "Oh! C-chan! Are you okay?" Riho asked worriedly, wrapping her arms around her friend's small form in an attempted to stop her from shaking.  
  
Carla drew in a shaky breath, still not opening her eyes. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."  
  
"Is there somewhere we can sit?" Riho asked, looking up at Yayoi in an almost pleading way.  
  
Yayoi simply nodded, not taking her eyes off of the younger girl. "Hai... hai, this way, you two can sit in the ambulance till Shido and Guni come back."  
  
She gave Yayoi a small thankful nod as she shut the door to the emergency vehicle.  
  
Riho slowly began to rock back and forth, hoping that this simple action would calm her friend's nerves. It seemed to work. Carla's breathing returned to a normal pass as she slowly loosed her grip around her friend. "Riho, can we please go now? Please?" Riho noticed a hint of desperation in her voice.  
  
"Shhh, once Shido gets here I'll get him and Yayoi to drive you home, okay?" Carla nodded numbly, staring at the floor. "You're coming too, right?"  
  
"Of course." She reassured her, pushing her hair out of her face, humming a small tune.  
  
Both girls jumped as the door reopened a couple minutes later, Carla whimpering and tightening her grip once again.  
  
"Riho! Are you all right? Your not hurt are you?" A man, appearing to be around his late 20's asked, kneeling in front of Riho, checking her over.  
  
"Shido, I'm fine! My friend Carla's a little shaken, that's all." Riho explained, gesturing toward Carla who once again held her eyes shut, clinging onto Riho.  
  
Shido nodded his head, looking toward the raven-haired girl for a moment then back to Riho. "You think you and Yayoi could drive her home? That is if you're all done here."  
  
Nodding again he helped the two girls out of the vehicle, with much difficulty due to the fact the Carla refused to part from Riho, and into Yayoi's red mustang.  
  
The ride to Carla's home was a silent one. With Riho constantly comforting Carla and Shido and Yayoi occasionally stealing a sharp glance through the rear view mirror at the two girls, the car ride was that of a tense one.  
  
The red Mustang slowly pulled up to a shabby looking apartment building, the taillights reflecting off the empty windows it up in an eerie way. "Here we are." Riho whispered softly, helping Carla out of the car and up the front steps.  
  
"Thanks Ri-chan..." She whispered back, staring through the front window glass in a teary way.  
  
"No problem... listen- I'm sorry about tonight, I really am-"Carla cut her off with a small wave of her hand. "I know... I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention tonight for a while..."  
  
Riho nodded. "Guess I'll C'ya later then... I'll call you tomorrow, 'kay?"  
  
"'Kay... Bye Ri-chan..."  
  
"Bye..." Riho stood there for a moment after Carla had disappeared through the threshold before walking back to the car.  
  
"Guess I don't gotta' ask about the sleep over now..." She muttered softly to herself as her friends apart building became a shabby blur, the red mustang speeding away into the night. It was time to hunt some nightbreeds...

**YAY!! Well there's the first chappy, kinda crapppy I know. Anywho, I probably won't update for a while so bare with me here. This chapter alone took me about 3 days to finish (sad, I know). So moving on, tell me what you thought of it. Don't be shy to share your criticism, that's what I'm looking for. If you feel the need to Flame, then do so; I won't really care about what you have to say though.  
  
Vamp**


End file.
